I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancée
by sakuranoichigo
Summary: Syaoran Li needs to find a fiancée before he graduates from high school to take over the Li Clan/Coorporation. On his first day of Japan he meets Sakura Kinomoto and its love at first sight for him. Except, she his best friends fiancée. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there. I'm Syaoran Li. I'm 16 years old, I have chestnut brown hair and amber brown eyes. Back in my country of China I am the most wanted man. Not because I got in trouble with the law. That's not it. But because I am considered a 'celebrity'. And my family status doesn't help my looks at all. I am to inherit my family clan. My father passed away some time ago and on his will said I am to be married after high school in order to take over the clan. In other words my whole family's screwed unless I can find a fiancée fast and marry her before or shrotly after high school.

Since I am known throughout the whole country of China, my mother (who is currently running the clan/company) sent me to Japan to look for a suitable wife. SHE doesn't trust any of the gold digging girls in China. And I'm gald that she's letting me choose my wife to be instead of marrying me off to my cousin Meiling. But Meiling is in love with her boyfriend and my mother believes in true love. She let my sisters marry for love and she wants me as well. I have a feeling that my father wanted that too. So here I am in Japan. My butler Wei is back at our apartment settling in. My mom couldn't come here with me and wouldn't have me in Japan alone. Wei has always been more of a friend to me and is very close to our family. I couldn't think of someone else to come and look after me.

I suggested to stay with him to help settle in, but he said I should familiarize myself with the city of Tomoeda. When I still refused to he gave me money to buy some groceries so we would have something to eat tonight. So here I am wondering around an unknown town looking for a grocery store. Suddenly a petite girl around my age carrying bags of grocery bags with short auburn hair across the deserted street catches my eyes. I wish I could see her eyes, her face, I can't help looking at her. She is obviously struggling with the paper bags full of groceries. She is walking in front of a building being constructed. Suddenly I notice a beam tipping over the edge at the top of the in-progress building. She's right under it as it starts to fall.

"WATCH OUT!" I yell and start running towards her. She looks up and sees the beam falling towards her. Luckly the street was deserted and I quickly run and grab her waist, pull her close to my chest and jump out of the way. I hear her yell in surprise and I land on my back with her on top of me. I hear a loud CLUNK as the beam hits the floor behind us.

"Are you ok?" I ask in concern. Her face is buried in my chest. And I feel my shirt getting soaked. I realized she's crying.

"Y-yes." She manages to say and looks up to face me. Her dazzling jade green eyes sparkle like emeralds as the tears fall from her face. Instantly I fell in love with her. It was literally love at first sight for me. She was an angelic being in my eyes. And she was in my arms crying. I don't want to see my angel cry.

"Why are you crying? Your not hurt are you?" I ask with deep concern for the angel before me.

"N-no. I'm alright."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-i was so scared. When I saw it falling, I-i just froze in place. I wanted to run bu-but my legs wouldn't move." I pull her close to my chest to comfort her. She perfectly fitted into my arms.

"Don't worry it's ok. Your safe now so there's no need to cry." She tries to stop herself from crying and looks up at me again. I feel myself grow hot as her dazzling emerald eyes look into my amber ones.

"T-thank you. For saving my life." She says in a small whisper. I might be imagining things but I swear I saw her blush as deep as me. It occurred to me then that our faces were inches apart. It took all my will power to stop myself from kissing her.

"No problem, uh-"

"Sakura. I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura. Her name fits her so perfectly. And her smile is just to die for. Having her here with me, in my arms, it's a feeling that I can't describe.

"Well Kinomoto-san. I'm just glad that your safe." I say. I can't help myself smile with her. I see her blush even deeper. Yet I don't know why.

"Y-you can call me Sakura. It feels awkward for me for someone to call me by my last name."

"Sakura-chan then." I felt this great sensation as I said her name.

"M-may I know the name of my savior?"

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li."

"May I call you Syoaran-kun?"

"Of course!" I said beaming by the fact that I just became friends with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And maybe soon I hope I could become more of a friend to her. I get up and help her up afterwords.

"HOE!"

"What is it?" I ask with deep concern. Yet amused at the little phrase that came from her mouth. It made her sound that much cuter.

"The eggs and milk are completely trashed. And I really need those to cook dinner tongiht. I guess I'll have to go back and buy it all over again."

"May I go with you, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure." Sakura said while blushing.

'Aw. She's so cute.' I thought.

"Did you just move here?" Questions Sakura with a curious smile.

"Yes, I moved from Hong Kong." I said as we were walking to the grocery store. "My uh, gaurdian told me to go shopping for food tonight. I was trying to find a grocery store when I saw you."

"I see." She replied. "In that case," she takes one of my hands and starts pulling me forward. "We better hurry before it gets too late!"

I found the grocery store is closer than I thought. Sakura and I chatted as we talked and shopped. She told me about her family and how her older brother teases her all the time. She had a cute pout on her face as she described him, but the smile afterwards told me she still loved her brother a lot. She described in great detail of her best friend. Tomoyo Daidouji I believe is her name. And she told me about all her other friends, too. In return I told her about my family and friends. I never told her the reason to why I came to Japan or that I'm filthy rich since I thought mother would dissapprove of it. Before we knew it we became fast friends. I insisted that I carry some of her bags since I didn't buy much. I only bought to last Wei and me for this week and then we would come back and buy more. Since Sakura didn't have enough money to rebuy everything that got destroyed I payed for some of it too.

"You didn't have to pay for it all you know. I could've left some things." She said as we walked out of the store.

"I don't mind. Besides I'm sure you needed it all for dinner."

"Yes. Thank you." she gave the most stunning smile. I couldn't help but smile with her.

"We're almost at my house too. Thank you for walking me home and for carrying most of the bags."

"Again I don't mind at all. Besides I kind of ruined your first few bags."

"Yes but you saved my life too. I can't thank you enough for it. If there's ever anything you need just tell me, ok?"

"Alright Sakura-chan."

"Oh, I know! You said you were new right? Tomorrow's Sunday so I don't have school. How about I show you around the town so you can familiarize with it and not get lost." Spend a whole day with her? Just the two of us? I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"That would be splendid Sakura-chan, thank you."

"Oh we're at my house!" I see a simple yet sophistocated yellow wooded house, with a fence around it. From the looks of it it's a two story house. As I admire the house Sakura is getting the door open. "I'm home!" She calls out into the house. "Hmm. I guess Dad's still at work. Please come in. You can set the bags in the kitchen counter."

I follow her to the kitchen and place the bags on top of the counter. The inside is very clean and simple, yet the color choices of the walls and furniture complement  
each other perfectly.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" She askes respectfully.

"No, thank you, I'm alright. Do you need help puting the groceries away though?"

"Oh no. I can't ask you to do that. You've done so much already."

"It's ok. I insist. Just tell me where everything goes." She fianlly gives in and instructs me of there everything goes while she prepared what she needed for tonight's dinner. I look at the clock on the the way reading 6:45. Yikes, was it that late already?

"I'm sorry but I should get going now. Wei is waiting for me with the groceries to cook tonight."

"I see. You're leaving so soon, huh?" She says with a sad look on her face. "But I'll see you tomorrow, ne?" She asks looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. I can't wait until tomorrow." She smiles brightly and I feel myself smiling with her. I gather my bags and she walks me to the door.

"Thank you again for everything you did for me today."

"No problem. But uh, do you know how I can get home from here?" I hear her giggle.

"Well, what's your street name?"

"Taiyou Street. I live in the Tsuki apartaments" I reply.

"Oh that's close to here! Let see, wer're are Kyohaku Street now, so just go right from here. You can get there faster if you cut through the Penguin King Park. You'll know its the right one because it it has a huge penguin slide whom is wearing a crown. Just cross infront of him and continue straight until you reach a fork in the road then take a left. Taiyou Street is right there and keep walking straight until you reach you apartament complex."

"I see. Thank you Sakura-chan."

"Do you need me to write it down for you?"

"No it's alright. I have a good memory. Thanks for your help."

"I should be telling you that. Oh and since you'll be passing by the park anyway how about we meet at the swings tomorrow at say noon?"

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Syaoran-kun!" She says waving frantically. I smile at her one last time before going on to my destination. Her directions were easy to follow and I easily made it home. Wei had all the ktichen stuff put away and some things for the living room already set up. I glided to the kitchen with Sakura-chan still fresh on my mind. She was the most incredible girl I've ever met. I couldn't stop thinking about her for one minute.

"Good evening Syaoran-sama. Did something good happen while shopping, sir?"

"Why do you ask Wei?"

"You just seem more cheerful then when you left. Pardon my curiosity young master."

"Oh not at all Wei. It's just that I met the most wonderful girl. I saved her life from a beam falling on her. And better yet we became friends. I'm going to meet her tomorrow at 12 at the park close by here. She said she wants to show me around."

"It sounds like you already like the girl very much."

"I think so too Wei. Sakura Kinomoto is the most amazing girl I've ever met. I can't stop thinking about her."

"I wish you luck tomorrow then young master. I hope you will truely love her and she will you."

"You know Wei, I know we just met but I think she's the one."

* * *

_**End of first chapter! How did you guys like the first chapter?**_

**_Please Read and Review! The REVIEWS will be helpful! THANK YOU very much :))_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Syaoran's Prov_**

**_The next day:_**

I got to the park a little to early. I also, woke a little to early to look in my best to impress Sakura.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Syaoran-sama, why are you up so early in the morning?" Asked Wei._

_"I want to look my best for Sakura, Wei." I said._

_"Of course, Syaoran-sama." smirked Wei._

_"Shut up, Wei." I said defensively, with a grin on his face trying to hide the fact._

_"You look just fine, Syaoran-sama."_

_After hearing that from my trusted gaurdian, I left for the park._

**_End of flashback_**

"Syaoran-kun! Did you wait long?" asked a panting Sakura.

"No, I just got here. You look cute today." I said.

"Thanks. Um, I kinda asked couple of my friends to meet us here so they could meet you. Is that ok?" asked Sakura blushing.

"Yeah, thats fine by me." I said with a huge grin. Although slightly dissappointed that it wouldn't be the two of us. Then again, if her friends are meeting us that means she told them about me!

"We'll be meeting them at the café near my house."

"How long have you been living here Sakura-chan?" I asked while we were going to the cafe.

"Hmm. I lived here for all my life. I love Tomoeda."

"Ah. Thats a long time isn't it."

"Where have you been living before you came here?" she asks with a smile.

"I have been living in Hong Kong and here for the past years. Coming back and forth all the time because of my mom's work."

"Oh, I see. Do you feel lonely sometimes?"

"Yes, I do feel lonely sometimes. I hardly got to make friends. But, this time I feel like I'm going to make a lot of friends at my new school."

"Well, that's great! I feel happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"By the way, what school are you going to?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to Seijuu High starting from next Monday."

"Oh! I go to that school too! Have you thought of any after-school activities?"

"No, not yet. What clubs are you in Sakura-chan?" I ask.

"Well, I'm in the cheerleading squad and the swimming team."

"Oh, wow. Thats neat! I bet your really fast in swimming."

"No, I'm not that fast." Sakura said with a blush.

"Do you like your clubs?"

"Yes, very much!"

"Hey, kaijuu. Who are you talking to," asks a tall dark brown haired man out of no where with another one the same age with a silver hair. When the first one saw who Sakura was with, he immediately glared at Syaoran.

"HOE! Touya, you scared me! Oh hello Yukito-kun. And Touya, Sakura is not a kaijuu! I keep telling you that."

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Who is the person next to you?" Asks Yukito nicely.

"He is Syaoran Li. He is a friend that I made recently," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you. The name is Syaoran Li. I have asked Sakura to show me around town."

"Who gave you permission to call my little sister by her first name!" Touya said furiously.

"I did. Got a problem with that, Oni-chan?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, I do have a problem with that."

"Why?"

"Um. Uh."

"See, you don't have a reason," said Sakura with a victorious grin on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. The next chapter wi**__**ll be decent. (I hope)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually Sakura's brother (whom she politely introduced me to) and his friend Yukito had to leave and get back to their job. I stared after the two boys as they left. Yukito was nice and treated me alright. But I couldn't shake the thought that Sakura's brother doesn't like me. Even though I didn't do anything to him. He kept on glaring at me everytime Sakura talked to me. I wonder why?

"Sorry about Onii-chan. He's a bit overprotective. Okay that's an understatement. But he's just looking out for me. Just ignore him Syaoran-kun." She said almost as if reading my mind.

"Oh, okay."

"Hoe! Oh no! Thanks to Touya we're late for meeting the others! Come on Syaoran-kun!" Sakura grabbed my hand and started pulling me to our new destination. I couldn't help but blush at the contact of our hands. Luckly Sakura took no notice of this. She lead me to the front of a store with a design of two bells on the glass door.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Sakura said once we were both standing infront of the building. I took notice of the two couple infront of us.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun this is Syaoran Li. He's the guy I told you about. The one who saved my life remember? Syaoran-kun, these are two of my best friends. Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I say politely while bowing ever so slightly.

"There's no need to be so formal. Thanks so much for saving my dear Sakura-chan." Tomoyo says.

"It's no big deal Daidouji-san."

"Please call me Tomoyo. We're all friends now." She says smiling.

"Of course." I notice Eriol watching me intensely. Sakura lead the way and pointed out many locations as we walked around the small town. The first thing she showed me was the school. Tomoyo and Sakura took turns explaining everything I needed to know while showing me around a bit. Luckly the student counsil was there and allowed them to show me around. Later we went to the shopping district of Tomoeda and stopped by a clothing store. Tomoyo instantly took Sakura's hand and lead her through the dressing rooms with a handful of clothes on her arms much to Sakura's protests.

"Sorry Syaoran-kun! I'll be right out okay? Tomoyo-chan gets like this when we shop and insists on dressing me up!" Sakura yelled behind her before she could completely disappear. I chuckled to myself.

"It's alright. Hiiragizawa-kun and I will be waiting for you two here." I assured her.

"So how are you're sisters Syaoran? Still as annoying as ever? And how is Wei doing?" Eriol asked once we were alone and the girls were in the dressing rooms trying on clothes.

"Wei's doing fine. I swear my sisters never grow up. They-, wait. How do you know about Wei and my sisters?"

"Aww don't tell me you've already forgotten about me dear Syaoran. I know it's only been ten years but you surely wouldn't forget one of your bestest friends ever would you, Little Wolf?" Eriol said with a cheeky smile. I stare at him in confusion. No one's called me Little Wolf since I was six. And only my two best friends called me that. It was almost like a code name for me since we loved pretending we were spies. But it was so long ago when I used to live in Japan. I only lived here fore 3 years before we had to go back to China. Eriol sighed noticing I didn't quite get it. He slowly took off his glasses.

"Recognize me now Syaoran?" He said with a smile. Suddenly it snapped to me.

"Eriol! Oh my gosh! How have you been? I'm so sorry for forgetting. And when did you get glasses?" I said laughing. Eriol joined in with me, putting his glasses back on.

"I've been fine. I didn't expect you to recognize me with these on, but I would have at least thought we were close enough for you to recognize me by at least my name."

"Sorry man. I completely forgot about this place. Mother sent me here with Wei. Thank goodness the girls had to stay. They have their own families now."

"Ah, so you're no longer their little dress up doll?"

"Unfortunately yes. Since I got older they've been dressing me up in the latest trends for guys. Saying it's 'good for my image as China's most wanted bachelor' or something. I'm just glad they have kids of their own. They're more occupied with them instead of me nowadays. You still didn't tell me when you got the glasses."

"Well, I uh, got them about a year after you left." He said meekly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was the cause?"

"Reading too much at night." Eriol confessed. I laughed lightly.

"You always were a bookworm. I told you reading with no light would be bad for your eyesight. You owe me five bucks." Eriol reluctantly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet muttering something about how my memory had to come back now. He handed me the five buck which I gladly took.

"In my defense I technically _did_ have light."

"I told you moonlight does not count. It's too dim. And now look at you."

"Hey, chicks love the glasses. How do you think I managed to get Tomoyo?" I laughed again.

"All girls don't go for glasses. They're too sensitive and want someone who has a great personality and looks to match."

"I guess you had all the girls lining up at your door in China then?" Eriol said with a grin.

"That would be an understatement. You have no idea how much I miss school with other kids. You _have_ to pay attention in home school. I blame the girls. I couldn't even step foot in my front yard."

"Well I should warn you, the girls in Japan are as hyper active as your sisters when it comes to hot guys."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it. I had a lot of experience back home."

"Hey guys! Doesn't Sakura-chan look like the cutest thing ever in this?" Tomoyo said pushing a reluctant Sakura into view. She was wearing a simple stripped green and pink dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. Two pockets in the front and a belt of the same fabric as the dress tied in a loose knot around her petite waist and light grey skinny jeans underneath.

"Y-yeah. S-she looks great." I said trying not to make a complete fool of myself. But I could clearly feel my face getting hot at the sight of Sakura slightly blushing embarassingly at her friend complementing her. She caught my eyes and smiled politely at me. My face grew even more red but I unfortunately couldn't keep my eyes off her. Luckly Eriol saved me.

"Hey Tomoyo dear, I think you've tortured Sakura-chan enough. Let her change back okay?"

"Oh alright. But we're so buying this!" Tomoyo squealed and disappeared into the dressing rooms again.

"You've got it bad for Sakura-chan." Eriol said grinning.

"Wha-. No I don't. I-I. . . OKay fine I find her attractive okay."

"I'd say it's more than attraction. You're positively heads over heals with her." Eriol laughed while slapping my back lightly. I tried to control my blush.

"Thanks for the save." I mumble.

"Hey no problem. But Syaoran? I don't think you should go after her."

"Why not? She's absolutely perfect. She's sweet, caring, beautiful, honest, pure, fun loving-"

"Okay I get it. It was love at first sight for you. I can't blame you. It's hard not loving that girl. Don't worry, she's more of a sister to me. But seriously dude, I just don't want you to get hurt." I stare at him with a puzzled expression.

"I don't think Sakura-chan's capable of hurting anyone."

"That's not what I meant." Eriol was suddely serious. "Syaoran, Sakura-chan is-"

"Come one guys, we still have a lot to see before the day ends!" Sakura said, jumping out of nowhere and grabbing my hand pulling me towards another destination. Probably to get away from Tomoyo-chan before she dragged her back to the dressing room. We stopped by a café to get something to eat and continued sight seeing. Eriol couldn't finish what he was going to tell me. It was nearly dusk so he left with Tomoyo to drop her off at her house. I volunteered to take Sakura home.

"Thanks for walking me home. And for paying for everyone's lunch." Sakura said smiling.

"It's the least I can do. Thank you for showing me around." I replyed letting a smile tug my lips. It's so hard not to smile with her.

"It was my pleasure Syaoran-kun. So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Or course I'll see you there." I smile and head home. Once I got home I helped Wei finish up the last of the boxes and made sure I had everything ready for tomorrow. I took a quick shower before heading to bed. I was sure tomorrow would be a great day. I pictured Sakura's smiling face as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 3 is done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next day at school:_**

A tall young 16-year-old boy is leaning against the wall of the entrance of the school looking at the passing students. He has straight messy dark chocolate brown hair. No ladies he is not Syaoran since he has blue celestial eyes. Yamato Kitajima scans the students in search for a particular one. He finally sees his old childhood friend that came back (only because Eriol had called him the night before school started and told Yamato, that Tomoyo and he saw Syaoran) walk through the school gates. He runs to catch up with him and yells,

"Syaoran! Long time no see! I missed you, buddy."

Syaoran looks behind him, and sees Yamato running towards him.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? And how do you know my name?" Syaoran was a bit confused.

"Eh. So you don't remember your other childhood friend, Xiao Lang? Or Little Wolf, if I still can call you that." Yamato said with a chuckle.

"Hm. I know that I had two childhood friends. One was Eriol and... Yes, I remember you! You're Yamato Kitajima, aren't you?" said Syaoran with a smile.

"Yes! I'm glad you remembered me. Hey, I want you to meet my fiancée soon." Yamato said.

"Sure. What is she like," asked Syaoran.

"Well, she's nice, smart, athletic, and is Tomoyo's best friend."

"Hey! So is the person I like! She's really nice, smart, athletic, kind, beautiful and also a friend of Tomoyo. She showed me around along with Tomoyo and Eriol yesterday to get me farmilarized with this place again."

"Ah yes, Eriol called and told me you came back. Hey man, you should ask her out, Syaoran. She'll definetly say yes." Yamato said with a grin across his face.

"Do you think so? I mean I just moved back here. Wouldn't it be weird if I suddenly confessed to her?"

"Well, get to know her a little at a time." Yamato said.

"Sure, but first we better get to class."

"Ok, I'll see you later than."

_**In the office:**_

Syaoran gets his schedule from the attendants lady that is already blushing and smiling at him as he walks through the doors.

"Excuse me, but may I get my schedule?" Syaoran asks with a smile on his face.

Syaoran's smile was so bright that the attendant lady blanked out at first.

"What? Excuse me. What did you need again?" she asks blushing.

"My schedule."

"Of course! Here it is! Go to your homeroom first. You will be having first period in there. Then you will be moving to other classes," she said.

"Thank you."

_**Going to his homeroom which is in the second floor:**_

Syaoran knocks on the door lightly and waited for the homeroom teacher to open it. The homeroom teacher, Mr. Touya Kinomoto (aka Sakura's brother), opened the door for him. Touya was a teacher in Sakura's class to keep an eye on her. Sakura's school was the type of school that was brought from kindergarten to the fourth year of college.

"Come in-" said Touya looking at Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li."

"Ah, yes. We have been expecting you, Mr. Li." as Touya did a come-in gesture and glared at him.

"Class, we have a new student to add to this homeroom and first period. Introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is Syaoran Li." Suddenly, Syaoran saw a familiar face, in fact two familiar faces.

"Ah! Syaoran!" Sakura said waving.

"Sakura, I know you've already met him but please take your seat." Sakura pouted but sat down again.

"Let see, Mr. Hiragizawa, you have also met Mr. Li also. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Syaoran and I are childhood friend. And so is Yamato Kitajima in class 2."

_**Ding dong.**_

"Well, I guess that ends homeroom." said Touya as he told Syaoran to sit next to Eriol who sat behind Sakura.

"First period is Calculus," Syaoran murmured.

"Ugh. I hate Calculus." said Sakura.

"Haha. Really? Calculus is my best subject and I love it." said Syaoran.

"Are you serious? Can you teach me in Calculus then?" squealed Sakura with a happy smile on her face.

"Sure. I'd love to do that." said Syaoran blushing bright red.

"Hey Syaoran-kun, can I see your schedual?"

"S-sure thing Sakura." he says and hands her the slip of paper.

**__****Syaoran's Schedule:**

Zero Period: Homeroom

_First Period: _Calculus

_Second Period: _Language class (Japanese or English.. which ever you think is appropriate)

_Third Period: _Music

_Fourth Period: _Self Study

_Fifth Period: _Physical Education

_Sixth Period: _World History

Sakura squealed with delight. "Mine, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun's Schedule are the same as Syaoran-kun's! Yay we get to be together all day!"Suddenly the warning bell rang.

"Oh no! We'll be late! Come on guys!" She said running ahead of them. The two boys smiled at the energetic girl ahead of them and followed. After first period was done, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol found Tomoyo. Tomoyo was also in Sakura's class. Even though he experienced it a little, Syaoran was still surpirsed at how Tomoyo acted. She loved to make designer clothes and have Sakura try it on for her.

_**(A/N: In case you guys wanna know, here's Yamato's Schedule)**_

_Zero Period: _Homeroom

_First Period: _Language class

_Second Period: _World History

_Third Period: _Calculus

_Fourth Period: _Self Study (only class with Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol)

_Fifth Period: _Calculus

_Sixth Period:_ Physical Education

All the friends had the same teachers. (they have a lot of different teachers for the same subject)

After third period, came lunch. Sakura. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol all waited outside of Yamato's class. Syaoran was a bit confused and Tomoyo noticed.

"We're here for Yamato, Syaoran-kun." said Tomoyo with a gentle smile.

"Oh. but um, why are we here for Yamato?" asked a bright red Syaoran. Syaoran was clearly embarassed. Eriol looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"Syaoran, Yamato is Sak-," Eriol started to say when they saw Yamato running their way.

"Hey! Sweetheart, I missed you!" Said Yamato as he gave Sakura a peck on her lips.

"I missed you to!" said Sakura as she kissed back. Eriol sighed and gave up on trying to tell Syaoran since he just found out.

"Lets go eat lunch at the tree." Eriol offered instead.

"We'll explain it at the tree." Tomoyo said with a low voice so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"Sure. Lets go then." said Syaoran with a sad smile.

**_At the tree:_**

"Tomoyo, can you please explain to me now." said Syaoran.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a hopeful look, and Sakura understood.

"Have you met Yamato?" Sakura asks as Syaoran nods his head.

"Well, he's my-," Sakura said.

"Let me guess. He's your fiancé?" asks Syaoran.

"Y- yes," said Sakura blushing.

* * *

_**End of chapter four! Hope you guys liked this story! Please review! We would be really happy to see how you guys liked it! It gives us more motivation to write more. As long as there a lot of reviews, we will keep writing.**_

**__****_I am in search of a Beta. If you are willing to be a beta, please review or PM me! I will be glad!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**Thank you for those who have reviewed our last chapter! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as will and continue to review for us.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

We all walk home together after school. Eriol and I walk slightly behind the rest of the group infront of us.

"That's what you were trying to warn me about wasn't it, Eriol?" I ask with disappointment in my voice. But I smile slightly almost as if laughing at my own stupidity.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Syaoran. I could tell you liked her just by the way you looked at her. But Sakura-chan is dense in the relationship department, so she didn't see it."

"Really? Well how long has Yamato liked her?"

"I think it was like you. He liked her the instant he saw her talking to Tomoyo. Of course since Tomoyo was already my girlfriend at the time I introduced him to her. Sakura-chan just saw him as a friend for years and was completely oblivious to his feeling for her no matter how much he implied it. In the end he had to come right out and say it."

"I see. Well then, how did they become engaged? I mean they're still so young and even if Sakura-chan is of legal age to marry Yamato isn't yet." (A/N: Remember readers in Japan a woman is of legal age to marry at 16 but a man has to be 18.)

"Well, they've been going out since 6th grade and then all through middle school and high school. So they would visit each other's houses and around middle school their parents met each other and of course they approved of their children dating. I'm surprised Sakura-chan's brother even approved of Yamato. I mean don't get me wrong. I love the guy, which is why he's one of my best friends, but her brother is really protective of Sakura-chan. Like you wouldn't believe. I remember that he was the reason why Sakura never got asked out. I guess he saw something in Yamato. At the end of our middle school years their parents saw they cared for each other so they set them up to get married as soon as Yamato turns eighteen."

"Yeah, we met him on Sunday before meeting you guys. He just stopped us and kept on glaring at me and demanding explainations. And now that's he's one of my teachers I hope he doesn't make it personal or else mother will kill me if my grades are bad."

"Please, a B for your mom is terrible."

"Exacly. What if he gives me a B, or worse. I haven't done anything to the guy."

"Well if he's like that towards you, he must find you as a threat to Sakura-chan." Eriol said smiling.

"How can I be a threat to her? I would never hurt her." Eriol just laughed at me.

"That's not it. I have a few theories of why Touya-san accepted Yamato. As you have seen, he's very protective of her. Especially when it comes to boys. He's afraid they'll take her away from him and he wouldn't be able to protect her like he used to. Although he knows Yamato well and he knows he cares for Sakura-chan deeply, I think he believes he's not the one for her and take her away. I think he feels threatened by you because he may think you will be the one to take his little sister away from him instead."

"How can that even happen when I'm not the one she's engaged to."

"Well love works in different ways. So you never know. I mean I haven't seen Touya-san act like that to anyone the way he does to you."

"So you think there's a chance for us?" I ask hopefully. Eriol just sighs before he speaks.

"Look Syaoran, you and Yamato are my two best friends. I don't want either of you to get hurt, but I also don't want you to be sad all the time. I'm sorry to say this, and trust me when I say I really hate to say this to you man, but I think you should forget about Sakura-chan." I stop walking for a second to register what Eriol told me. He stops walking too and looks at me with sad eyes.

"Syaoran-"

"I'm fine." I say and continue walking and Eriol joins me. "I guess I should have figured once I realized they were together. But it's just so hard, Eriol. I mean I think I genially love her."

"I know you do. But I'm sorry, I don't know how I can help you on this one. They've been together for years."

"I know. I may not be able to get her to love me like I want to but I still want to be her friend and be there for her. Thanks for hearing me out Eriol. I don't want to put you in a situation where you have to be in between Yamato and me so I'll have to give her up." Eriol slightly smiles at me.

"If it helps, I saw plently of girls at school swooning over you." I laughed at that.

"Thanks man. But I need to find someone to marry before high school or shortly after graduation if I want the Li Clan to still exist."

"Well the way that more than half the female population at school was looking at you, it won't be hard to find someone else to marry before high school."

"Yeah. But I know there will never be anyone else like Sakura."

After our private talk we catch up with the others and continue walking home. Eventually Eriol and Tomoyo separated from us so it was just Yamato, Sakura and me. The three of us had a comfortable conversation where Yamato and I tell Sakura of how we met and all the things we did together. I acted as normal as I could and separated from them when we came to the fork in the road where my house and Sakura's separate. I waved goodbye to the couple and walked the rest of the way in silence. Once I got home, the rest of the afternoon derived of Wei continuing my training in martial arts and some of my studies to take over the clan. Around six I took a break and decided to make dinner to give Wei some time to rest too.

"Is something bothering you Young Master?" Wei asks during dinner.

"What? No why do you ask?"

"It's just that you haven't been yourself since you got home. Are you sure your first day went well? No crazed girls chase you home?" Wei jokes slightly. I laughed.

"No nothing like that. I think Sakura-chan and her friend's pressence kept them at bay."

"I see. In that case any progress in your relationship with Kinomoto-sama?"

"Well no. You remember Yamato?" Wei thinks a little.

"Ah yes. Kitajima-sama. He was a close friend to you, was he not?"

"Yeah. We met up again. But it seems he's engaged to Sakura-chan."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that Syaoran-sama."

"No, don't worry. It's alright. I mean it's only natural for someone like her to already have someone. I'm just going to have to give her up and find someone else." I said smiling slightly.

"But you love her dearly." Wei stated. I stared at him in shock. But then relaxed my face in in realization.

"Yes I do. But there's nothing I can do. She loves him."

"She could love you more if you let her get to know you better."

"I'm sorry but, I don't think I could do that to Yamato. He's my best friend."

"One of." He corrected.

"Yes, one of." I chuckled. "But still, it would be wrong to take something as precious as her away from him."

"You have a big heart Master Xiao Lang. But I just hope you will find your own happiness soon." Wei said getting up to wash his empty dish. I finish eating quietly and get up to wash my own plate. Wei insists of finishing the dishes so I comply. I walk by to my room and glance at the digital clock next to my bed. It read 8:12. I decided to finish my studies of the day to take over the clan before starting the homework I got from school. Bye the time I was done the clock read 10:30. I wonder if Sakura-chan is still up? No, I can't think like that. I need a quick shower to get Sakura-chan out of my mind. After my shower I changed into my pj's and sat on my bed to dried my hair. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Syaoran-sama, you have a phone call." Wei said holding the wireless house phone

"Oh okay, thank you." I said taking the phone. He quickly left to give me privacy. That's the good thing about Wei.

"Hello, this is Syaoran."

_"Syaoran-kun! I'm glad your still awake! Sorry for calling so late." _I hear Sakura's voice from the other line. I instatly turn red and glance at the clock. It read 10:52.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm still up." I say trying hard not to stumble over my words.

_"Oh good. I'm glad. I didn't know your new number, but luckly Eriol-kun did."_

"Um, is there anything you wanted?" I asked confused as to why she called me.

_"I just wanted to know if you were okay that's all." _I smile at the thought that she was worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

_"Oh well, because you seemed a little out of it since lunch. Are you sure you're okay?" _She asked in a concered voice. I can just picture her worried eyes. I shake my head to get the thought out of my head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm still getting used to the town that's all." I assure her.:

_"Oh okay. If you need help getting adjusted just let me know okay?"_

"Alright." I agree. I hear aother voice on the other line.

_"Sakura! Who are you talking to! It better not be that Chinese gaki!" _

_"He's not a gaki! Sheesh. Sorry Syaoran-kun, I gotta go. Sweet dreams."_

"Y-yeah. You too. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight." _I hear her say before hanging up. I get up and walk out of my room to put the phone back in the living room. It's empty so I figured Wei already turned in for the night. I walk back to my room and got into bed before drifting of to sleep. I'm certain my sweet dreams will consist of Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done! I hope you all liked it! Please review! We love you all and we'll try to get chapter 6 up as soon as possible. Sorry for the long wait, but we hope you liked it nonetheless! againg please Review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_Thank your for the reviews for the last chapter! We really enjoyed reading them. But, if you do not like this story, we recommend you not read it or keep the opinions to your self. Please no criticism. Flames are not acceptable either.

* * *

**_Sakrua's POV_**

_'I wonder how Syaoran-kun thinks of Onii-chan, after the phone call yesterday. I mean Onii-chan was yelling on top of his lung, and calling him a Chinese Gaki when he isn't even a gaki. Syaoran-kun is a close friend of mine. I guess Onii-chan is going over protective again. But, he never was over protective with me when I brought Yamato over to our house. I guess that means Yamato isn't the right person, but I love him anyways. We'll be together.'_

"-ra-chan! -kura-chan! Sakura-chan! You there?" Tomoyo asked. I guess I was zoned out and in my own little world.

"Oh, sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I was thinking about something." I answered back.

"I could tell. You had weird face expressions," Tomoyo said as Eriol nodded when we met up with him 2 minutes ago knowing what we were talking about.

"Ehehe.. Sorry about that Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. Where's Syaoran?"

"Um.. I think he's coming later," Eriol answered.

"Oh, I see. I'm wondering how he thinks of my brother after I had the phone call with him yesterday," I mumbled a little too loud, causing Tomoyo to hear it.

"You called Li-kun yesterday, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah.. Is there anything wrong about calling my friend?" I asked.

"No, its not weird or anything. Its just that you have a boyfriend, and you might be making him jealous," Eriol said as he was pointing to a figure that was coming near them.

"Oh, it was just a friendly talk with Syaoran-kun," I told them, but shut my mouth before Yamato came up to me.

"Good morning, Sakura," Yamato said as he slid his arms around my waist and pecked my cheeks with a kiss.

"Morning, Yamato, how are you?" I asked him with a smile.

"Good, I guess. Just a little tiered. By the way where's Syaoran? I haven't seen him yet," Yamato said.

"We don't know yet dear," I answered as Eriol and Tomoyo turned their heads away from us. I guess they didn't want to answer that question after what I just told them.

"Oh, I see. I wanted to talk to him, but I guess I'll talk to him during lunch then," he said.

"Wait, isn't that Syaoran-kun over there coming toward us," Tomoyo said as we just sat down at our favorite Sakura Trees.

"Yeah, I guess it is, I'll go call him," Eriol said.

"Sure. Go ahead. Tell him that Yamato needs to talk to him, so he better hurry up and come here," I said in a loud voice. Eriol was a fast runner and I can't just tell him to stop so I have to yell at him so he can hear me.

"Thanks for telling him to bring him here Sakura," Yamato said as I just grinned.

"Sure, what did you need to tell him? Is it something that we can be part of," I wanted to know.

"Um. I don't think you should here this discussion just yet honey," he said as Syaoran came with Eriol behind him.

"You needed to talk to me Yamato? What is it?" Syaoran said with a smile as soon as he saw me, but frowned when he saw Yamato's arms around my waist.

I could tell that Syaoran was mad, but I wonder why.

"Yeah. Sakura, go to your classrooms with Tomoyo and Eriol first. I'll see you during lunch time," Yamato said.

"Don't you have student council today though?" Tomoyo asked Yamato.

"Oh, woops, yeah I do. Sorry Sakura! Maybe tomorrow," he told me as we were leaving.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled quietly and I thought Syaoran sighed a relief sigh before I went to my class.

_**Time Skip**_

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Eriol came up to me saying that Yamato wanted to talk to me. I wonder what its about. I was walking to the Sakura tree and I was grinning after I saw Sakura, but frowned after I saw Yamato's arm around Sakura's waist.

"You needed to talk to me Yamato? What is it?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Sakura, go to your classrooms with Tomoyo and Eriol first. I'll see you during lunch time," Yamato said.

"Don't you have student council today though?" Tomoyo asked Yamato.

"Oh, woops, yeah I do. Sorry Sakura! Maybe tomorrow," he told Sakura as they were leaving.

"Oh, okay." She mumbled quietly. I think she might have seen my sigh, a sigh of relief.

"So Syaoran, I can tell you like Sakura alot," Yamato started.

"So what if I like Sakura? Its none of your buisness, is it?" I retorted back.

"She's my fiancée, you should know that by now. I don't want you near her, understand?"

"Uh? We have the same classes, and on top of that we sit next to each other in every subject," I said, knitting my eyebrows, trying to act innocent with him.

"Then tell the teachers to change your seat," he replied.

"You do know I have the power to change my seat if I wanted to, right?" I asked him, grinning.

With that statement, Yamato was defeated and went away to his classroom, while I went to mine.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you ok?" Sakura asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sakura-chan," I said amused with her worried face.

"If Yamato does anything to you, always tell me alright? I'll tell him not to do it to you anymore," she said.

"Sure. Thank you, Sakura-chan," I said as we both took our seats in the back next to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Dude, you gotta tell me what Yamato said to you earlier," Eriol said when the bell rang.

"Sure, but at your house later," I replied.

"Got it. We'll leave once the bell rings for the last class," he answered with his eyes to the teacher as he said that.

I couldn't concentrate on my work at all. He's a jerk, and I can't see why Sakura would like that heartless jerk. But on second thought, Sakura doesn't know how he acts when she isn't with him at all. Ugh, well we'll have to catch him on his act, now do we. I was smirking at that thought when the teacher was asking me to do the problem on the board.

"Mr. Li, what are you smirking about," the teacher fuming, "I would like you to answer this math problem."

"Well, the answer is x=5 and y=16. And there is nothing that I was smirking about. Don't think you know everything," I said making the teacher mad. Obviously, this isn't the way I usually acted, but the teacher is so fun to torment.

"Syaoran! Don't be rude to the teacher," Sakura gently scolded me as she was suppressing her laughter in.

"But, Sakura!" I whined.

"No buts Syaoran," she said. I knew she was faking it, but pretended to be a teacher's pet.

"Why can't everybody be like Kinomoto-san," the teacher mumbled to him self.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Well, thats it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it and we are going to hope that you all review on this! Please tell us how you think of it the best way you can. :DD


End file.
